The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour (Video Game Trilogy)
The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour is a crossover video game trilogy of the Ratchet and Clank series and the Crystal Universe series. Games The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour Taking place after Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal and Crystal Universe 3, Trisha travels to the Solana Galaxy and meets Ratchet and Clank, but when Ratchet travels to New York, leaving Trisha stuck in the Solana Galaxy, they must find a way back to their homes, as Trisha, she will be helped by Clank, Captain Qwark, and a Lombax woman who was once human and used to live in New York, and as Ratchet, he will be helped by Trisha's family, Dez, Danny, Cami, and Heather, but they are about to face two villains in their worlds when they figure out how to get home. The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 2: Bad Luck Strucks Taking place after Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters and Crystal Universe: The Awakening, Ratchet has come to ask Heather out, but Trisha doesn't want that to happen since Ratchet is a Lombax and Heather is a human. When bad luck spreads around Ratchet's world by the Bad Luckers, Ratchet and Trisha must work together to stop them with the help of Clank, Dez, Kyle, Danny, Cami, Jamie, Heather, Janet, and Captain Qwark. The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 3: Final Showdown Taking place after Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time and Crystal Universe 7, Ratchet returns to Trisha's world to spend some time with her parents, but a crystal wizard comes and captures everybody from Ratchet's world and Trisha' world. Now Ratchet and Trisha, along with Clank, Dez, Kyle, Jamie, Cami, Danny, Heather, Janet, Erica, Jack, April, Jade, and Shelia, must stop him before he captures them too. Characters *Ratchet-Main Protagonist of the Ratchet and Clank series *Trisha Harvert-Main Protagonist of the Crystal Universe series *Clank-Ratchet's robotic best friend, he befriended Trisha, also the Main Protagonist of the Ratchet and Clank series *Dez-Trisha's pet dog/best friend who has a voice collar around his neck *Captain Qwark-The leader of the Galactic Rangers and a galaxy-wide celebrity *Kyle Harvert-Trisha's brother *Detective Eric Harvert-Trisha's father, treats Ratchet like a son *Karen Harvert-Trisha's mother, treats Ratchet like a son *Matthew Harvert-A scientist, Eric's brother and Trisha and Kyle's uncle *Carrie Rupert-Kyle's girlfriend *Danny Thompson-Trisha's love interest *Cami Warren-Trisha's friend *Heather Morgan-Danny's ex-girlfriend, falls in love with Ratchet, much to Trisha's demise *Jamie Harvert-Trisha's brother *Dr. Nefarious-Evil scientist who hates organic life forms and Captain Qwark, Main Antagonist in both The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 1 and 2 *Lawrence-Nefarious' robotic butler *Chanel-A woman who used to live in New York, but now lives in the Solana Galaxy, helps Trisha get her home *Missy Stanford-A mean girl who goes to Trisha's school, always beats Trisha in any competition *The Bad Luckers-Black creatures that spreads bad luck in worlds *Janet Williams-Jamie's love interest *Kenkenkal-A crystal wizard who wants to trap people into his crystal prison, Main Antagonist in The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 3 *Erica Robertson-A school reporter and Trisha's friend *Jack Martin-A friend of Trisha *April Sheldon-A friend of Trisha and Jack's secret lover *Jade Tyler-A friend of Trisha *Shelia Louis-A friend of Trisha Voice Actors and Actresses *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet *Grey DeLisle as Trisha Harvert *David Kaye as Clank and Dez *Jim Ward as Captain Qwark *Jason Marsden as Kyle Harvert *Dee Bradley Baker as Eric Harvert *Cricket Leigh as Karen Harvert *David Kaufman as Matthew Harvert *Ashley Johnson as Carrie Rupert *Elijah Wood as Danny Thompson *Tara Strong as Cami Warren and Erica Robertson *Sarah Gadon as Heather Morgan *Grant Palmer as Jamie Harvert *Armin Shimmerman as Dr. Nefarious *Michael Bell as Lawrence *TBA as Chanel *Kari Wahlgren as Missy Stanford *TBA as The Bad Luckers *Kathryn Cressida as Janet Williams *TBA as Kenkenkal *Ryan Potter as Jack Martin *Alyson Court as April Sheldon *Christine Marie Cabanos as Jade Tyler *Eden Sher as Shelia Louis Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crystal Universe Category:Ratchet & Clank series Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas